Collection
by MagicalWishes25
Summary: Every Chapter is a different story. Every chapter is a oneshot. Have fun. :]
1. Chapter 1

Avery walked into the room cautiously. His dark hair covered his eyes slightly. He knew Tom well and knew his potentials. He looked around. The room was dark and practically empty. His blue eyes pierced through the darkness. There was a table, long and made of dark cherry wood. He walked along the side of it, his hands grazing the chair tops. Apparently he was the first one to arrive. Strange… He heard a loud noise coming from the doorway, and drew his wand instinctively pointing at the figure.

"Damn it, Nott." Avery hissed letting his hand slide back down to his side. Nott stood, though shakily. He had black hair that seemed to cling to his forehead, a hint of nervous sweat on his skin. He jutted out his jaw and looked at Avery trying to regain his composure. His brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes were blank. He stumbled again walking into the room, which did nothing toward his wounded pride. Avery shook his head.

Mulciber slid in a few moments later. He seemed to walk smoothly so if he had desired he would not be seen at all. His face was thin and his cheekbones high casting shadows across his expression. If anything, this affect seemed to make him even more invisible. He immediately walked to the farthest side of the table and stood in the shadows.

Evan Rosier walked in with Travers, seemingly in a deep conversation with him. Yet as soon as both teens stepped through the door, they fell silent, looking around the room. Evan had rich auburn hair and a slightly pointy nose which seemed to pull his face out in a mouse like appearance. He always had a crazed look in his eye that kept even teachers a step away from him. Travers was blonde, his hair down to his shoulders and slightly curly.

They all stood in the hollow room together, shifting uncomfortably. The silence was thick in the air, but none seemed eager to break it. Finally, Avery spoke taking leadership over the small group.

"Does anyone happen to know where Riddle might be?" he asked, trying not to show his uneasiness at the way his voice echoed throughout the small room.

Nott opened his mouth but shut it quickly. Something had moved. Every eye looked over to the darkest corner of the room only to see Tom himself step out from the shadows. He smirked lightly and stood at the head of the table.

"Sit." His voice, though quiet held power. All sat, Nott first quickly. Next was Rosier and Travers, than Avery. Mulciber slid in his chair last, though not in defiance but instead because he seemed to naturally move slower than the rest. Tom pulled back the chair at the head of the table and sat, folding his hands on the cherry wood. "Now you all know why we are here." He looked around the table. "I have chosen each of you because you are not only my closest acquaintances, but because you are the strongest. Now, I want to tell you of my plan. Look around you, my fellow Slytherins. We are of pure blood. Wizards of the highest form and therefore we should be treated with respect. A respect that has been denied to us by allowing filthy mudbloods join us among _our_ world." He stood. "They should not be allowed! Why should we have to share the same _oxygen_ with someone so low, so dirty as a filthy blooded wizard or witch. I say, we do something about it."

He looked around the room. Avery nodded his approval, though he seemed weary. Mulciber was still in his trance like state, not showing his side on the argument. Nott was nodding but his eyes had slight fear in them. The crazy look in Rosier's eye seemed to gleam in excitement. And Travers was contemplating it with a small smile.

"I," Riddle said, calming down and standing straighter a small smirk curving up the corners of his mouth, "I will be your leader. And you," He looked around making eye contact with every single wizard. "will be my…" He thought for a moment. "league. One by one we will eliminate all those who do not deserve magic. All those who do not give us the respect we deserve. We shall plague the world of mudbloods and muggles." He stopped talking and leaned forward on the table. "From now on, you shall not address me as _Tom_ or _Riddle_. For now that is not my name. Now, and forever on, you, and everyone else, shall call me Lord Voldemort." He smiled, locking eye with each of them. "Mudbloods shall fear me. It will be whispered among all. The name of the most powerful wizard in the world." He looked at each of them again, daring them to challenge him.

"To- Lord Voldemort…" Mulciber said quietly, causing Nott to jump. He had forgotten Mulciber was sitting beside him.

"Yes, Mulciber?" Voldemort asked, his voice cold once again.

"I can help you achieve… greatness." His voice so quiet barely any could hear.

"Yes, I have heard about your… talent. Do you care to show us?" Voldemort smiled wickedly, and Mulciber stood withdrawing his wand.

"On who, milord?" he said the words rolling off his tongue. Voldemort looked pleased.

"Nott. He won't stop fidgeting and I must admit its growing tiresome."

Mulciber pointed his wand at Nott, whose eyes widened. "Imperio." A cloud seemed to float over Nott's eyes. He completely submitted to Mulciber's control. "Stand." The quiet voice said. Nott stood quickly. Mulciber looked at Voldemort.

"Make him… tell him not to scream." Voldemort's eyes gleamed.

"Do not scream, Nott." Mulciber said flatly. Nott didn't move.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Nott. Nott's eyes shifted over to Voldemort quickly. "Crucio."

Nott's body shook violently, his eyes wide open, as was his mouth but no sound escaped his throat. Voldemort held his wand out his head slightly tilted, and his mouth set and his face hard. After a few moments, he lowered his wand breaking the connection. Mulciber looked over at Voldemort who nodded. "Envenerate." he said softly, lifting the curse from Nott. Nott fell back into his seat looking tired. His eyes were wide and scared.

Voldemort just smirked, his eyes if anything were colder then before. He resumed his place at the front of the table. "You must all swear your secrecy to me." All nodded now in fear and slight admiration. "No, it must be more then just your word." He raised his wand and pointed at the table. A small flattened cauldron appeared on the table, steaming with a sort of liquid. He stood and leaned toward it, a knife in his hand. "With my blood, I seal my secret. With this secret I take an oath. And with this oath I seal a promise to Lord Voldemort. I will always serve him." he said as he placed the knife against his palm, cutting a line across his pale skin. He closed his fist and squeezed, driplets of his crimson blood landing into the cauldron producing more steam for a second and then calming back down.

He then turned to Avery, who sat at his right. He held the knife by the blade and extended the handle to the teen. Avery looked at it for a second, almost too long. Then he reached out and took the knife from Voldemort and stood, placing his hand over the cauldron. He sliced his palm and squeezed his blood out with a fist. "With my blood, I seal my secret. With this secret I take an oath. And with this oath I seal a promise to Lord Voldemort. I will always serve him." Then he handed the knife to Travers, who repeated the process. He handed the knife to Rosier, who handed it to Mulciber, who handed it to Nott, all of which repeated the oath. The knife was placed on the table, the excess droplets of the new death eaters mixed blood slowly dripping off the blade and onto the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny drank the potion as fast as she could. She didn't really want to know the results, but then again she couldn't wait any longer. She had to know. She sat down on the toilet seat. She was tired. She was tired of throwing up every day, she was tired of back pains, and she was tired of overloading emotions. She wanted it to end. She could feel her fingertips tingling. She braced herself and looked down. Her fingertips were blue. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. How had things gone so horribly wrong?

She heard the door open to the bathroom. Ginny tried not to cry out loud, but a sob escaped her mouth. "Uh… are you ok?" She heard. It was Hermione. Ginny cried harder. She couldn't believe out of all people to come in at that exact moment it had to be Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione whispered, walking over to the stall Ginny was sitting in. "Can I come in?"

"No." She moaned, crying.

"Ginny?" Hermione pushed on the door open.

"I said no." Ginny pushed the back of her hand across her nose. She sniffled.

"Hey what is wrong?" Hermione looked over at Ginny's hands. "Oh my god." She whispered. Ginny pulled her hands away and buried them in her jacket. "Ginny."

"Just go away, Hermione." Ginny moaned, looking down.

"No, Ginny I'm your friend." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and held them between her own. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You are not my friend. You left me." She stated flatly, the tears drying up.

"I left you because you betrayed me as a friend Ginny. You dated Harry even though I was in love with him. I mean… Ginny that hurt. But you know what? This is more important. That was years ago. Our connection is better more important to me then some stupid guy in the past. Ok? I won't leave you alone right now, not right now."

Ginny burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "I am so sorry Hermione, he just… he just kissed me and I had to do it. I just… it was the wrong choice I messed up. And he totally wasn't worth it, totally wasn't worth it. I missed you so much. And now I'm pregnant. I am PREGNANT Hermione. Remember I never wanted to get pregnant; I never wanted to be like my mom. I wanted a life…" She sniffed into Hermione's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I don't know I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. I don't know what to do." She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, Hermione. I don't know what to do." She whispered, tears slowly escaping her eyes and dripping down her cheeks.

"I know, I know." Hermione sighed and ran her hands through Ginny's hair, pushing it out of her face. "It's going to be ok. Does… does the father know?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I just found out and I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure." She wiped her tears away from her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Ok uhhh we're going to figure this out. First, we need to get away from work. You stay here and I'll tell them I'm going to drive you home. Ok?" Hermione touched Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok."

***

Ginny lay in bed with the covers up to her chin. Hermione came back in the room from the kitchen. She had a small pint of ice cream in each hand and spoons. Ginny looked up. "No way." She said with a sad smile.

"Way. It's time to muggle it out." Hermione smiled. "The best part of being a mudblood? Knowing what Ben and Jerry's tastes like." She sat down on the bed beside Ginny. "Here is brownie batter for you," she handed her a pint with a spoon, "and chocolate chip cookie dough for me." She smiled and lay down beside Ginny.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked Hermione. She looked up at her as she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and slid it in her mouth. "MERLIN! This is AMAZING!" She smiled around the spoon. "How did you keep this from me so long!?"

"Well before you were worried about your figure, and since your pregnant you don't have to worry about that." Hermione laughed.

"That's not even funny." Ginny looked at Hermione through squinted eyes.

"Yes it is."

"No its not." The corners of Ginny's mouth started turning up.

"Just a little bit." Hermione smiled even bigger.

"Ok just a little bit." Ginny laughed. She took a big scoop of the ice cream. "Ok what movie are we watching. It's a, uh, movie right?" Ginny looked at the box on the shelf.

"Yes it is. It's called P.S. I Love You." Hermione lifted the remote. "Basically it is a movie to lay down with my boyfriends Ben and Jerry and cry until I can't cry anymore." She looked over at Ginny. "_Then_ we make plans. Deal?"

"Deal."

Hermione lifted the remote and hit play.


End file.
